Starting A New
by WrestlingGuy19
Summary: Tis is an OC.And that's all I'm gonna say read it and see.


Paste your document here...

Is this really going to happen, am I really going to school .My mother decides that her destiny has taken her Canada. So she dumps me with some family the Milligan's. They were apparently friends of the family that I had no recollection whatsoever of. But they took me in whole heartedly. I sat on the bed that was now apparently mines.

"Leo my mom wants you to get to know some of the people that you'll be going to school with and me and my friends are going to this restaurant called The Dot" Tristan there son asked.

"Sure. Not like have anything to do, I'll just unpack later "I answered back.

After Owen the other Milligan son dropped us off at The Dot we settled into are tables and awaited the arrival of Tristan friends. Soon a group of teens walked into the door. They bum rushed Tristan with greetings and me with introductions. One girl was extremely happy and acted excited to see me she said her name was Tori the guy who I'm pretty sure was her boyfriend was named Zig. The blonde girl's name was Maya she caught my attention immediately but upon finding she had a boyfriend I gave up on the chance that I'd be with her. We sat and talked about nothing until I was posed with the question from Tori of

"So what brings you here?"

"Well my mother is a. Hippie and she thinks that it's her destiny to travel the world to find her inner spirit enlightenment"

"Well that sounds cool" she sounded genuinely intrigued

"Well, not really whenever she goes on these trips she drops me off with people she sort've of knows in the area, so that's how I'm here"

"Oh well it's cool to have a "guy" in the group" Zig chimed as looked at Tristan the homosexual all laughed at the statement .We all mingled for a bit more until it was time for us to get home for school tomorrow. Tristan called for Owen to pick us up and soon we were all at home. After a shower and putting on my PJ's I got into to bed for my first night in the Milligan house.

I awoke in the morning to the smell of bacon, eggs and coffee. I took a quick shower and got dressed before walking down the steps to my temporary mother drinking a cup of coffee already dressed in a female suit.

"Good morning, Leo" she said to me dashing across the livingroom toward the door. "I have an early meeting today so I have to leave now. There's some bacon and eggs on the counter and money for Tristian's Frappuccino on the coffee table make sure he gets it. Good bye". As soon as she left the Owen came down the steps.

"Hey Leo" he said walking towards the bacon and taking a chomp. As that happened Tristan walked down the steps, not bothering to greet either of us. He walked straight to the money on the counter.

After we all ate we agreed it was time to go to school. We drove to school in slight silence. It was awkward but nonetheless it seemed almost as though the boys felt it was normal. I decide to start a conversation

"So, anythings I should look for at Degrassi."

"Well, I've had my fair share of risky situations at Degrassi but as long as you follow the rules of a regular school you'll be good "Owen suggested. I noticed that Tristan just seemed to sip his frapp. I'd gotten the feeling he wasn't very fond of me last night but I didn't think it was that serious. I decided on silence for the rest of the ride.

Once we got to the school I parted and found my locker on my own. While, I was putting my things in my locker I heard the words

"Looks like we're locker mates". I turned to my left to Zig

"Oh, hey Zig looks like we are."

"What's your first class" he asked. I referenced my schedule.

"Looks like World History"

"Oh cool we have first period together" He grabbed my schedule declaring" We have like five classes together that'll be really cool".

"Nice, I'll have someone to sit next to in almost all my classes". I finished up in my locker and walked into homeroom. There I found Tori sitting at a desk in the far corner of the room and took the seat next to her

"Hey" the curly haired girl said in an amazingly peppy attitude seeing as it was 8:15 AM.

"Hey" I said back to her.

"Cool we have homeroom together"

"Yea, I have a few classes with Zig to" I answered back as the teacher called Tori's name

"Tori Santamaria"

"Here". She returned to our conversation.

"Awww, I have no classes with Zig".I chuckled at the peppy girl.

"Leonard Winsor"

"Here I yelled". Tori began to laugh her ass off.

"Leonard Winsor. That's your name"

"Yea, my dad was British". We laughed at the situation as we were leaving the classroom for first period. We went are separate ways as I walked down the hall to my World History class I was daydreaming about nothing when I waked right into a pretty girl with blonde hair. I knocked down her books.

"I'm so sorry". I bent down to pick up her books.

"It's ok, I can get them"

"No, no I was daydreaming it's my fault". She laughed

"You knew here aren't you"

"Yeah, why".

"Well you actually picked up my books after knocking them down and no one does that here"

"Well that's not cool" I said handing her books

"Yeah, it's not. I'm Jenna by the way"

"I'm Leo"

"Well it was nice meeting you "She said walking away. I tried to say something back but she walked away before I could react. It didn't matter anyways because I stuttered over my words trying to speak. I walked away thinking that I lost my chance.

But that was a dumb thing for me to think.


End file.
